It is common among pickup truck owners to want to modify the front and rear wheel setup for better offroad travel and better traction. Such modifications include the mounting of dual wheels at the rear and widening the spacing between the front wheels. In order to accomplish the modification task, adapters have been provided which allow for the mounting of dual wheels at the rear onto the standard vehicle wheel hub (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,059). Problems have developed in this modification because of the lack of a secure attachment and a lack of concentric mounting on the vehicle wheel hub. Further, such hubs, when improperly balanced, tend to vibrate loose thereby making the modification unsafe. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a safer adapter for allowing the mounting of one or more wheels on a vehicle wheel hub.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an adapter for mounting one or more wheels on a vehicle wheel hub, which adapter has structure thereon for preventing the inadvertent loosening of bolts which fixedly attach the adapter to the vehicle wheel hub.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adapter as aforesaid which is of a unitary construction thereby enabling a manufacture thereof and a maintenance of a rotationally balanced product.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adapter, as aforesaid, which allows for the individual removal of the nuts holding the one or more wheels onto the adapter without an inadvertent removal of the bolts holding the adapter onto the vehicle wheel hub.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adapter, as aforesaid, which requires no maintenance, is safe in use and which provides a durable support for the one or more wheels mounted on the vehicle wheel hub.